Where You Go, I Will Follow
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Alaric doesn't want to be a vampire. Damon has something to say about it. WRITTEN FOR THE FORTNIGHTLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE (DALARIC)


Title: **WHERE YOU GO, I WILL FOLLOW  
><strong>Type: One-shot  
>Theme word <span>CONFESSION<br>Pairing: Damon/Alaric  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Chapters: 11  
>Status: Complete<p>

Summary: Alaric doesn't want to be a vampire. Damon has something to say about it. WRITTEN FOR THE FORTNIGHTLY THEME WORD CHALLENGE (DALARIC)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD

**AN/** For this challenge I intended to write an NCIS story, but, yesterday, this idea came to my mind. I hope you will like this fluffy little one-shot.

* * *

><p>Alaric stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He noticed he was lying on the couch in the Boarding House, not in the crypt where he was supposed to be, when he decided not to go through the transition. He also noticed everyone was there, waiting for him to wake up, including Elijah, even though he couldn't understand why.<p>

''What's wrong?'' He asked as he sat up.

No one rushed to answer him. In fact, they looked sad, not even wanting to look at him in the eyes. He felt unease gripping his heart.

''Guys? What is going on? Why am I here?''

''You are a vampire, Ric.'' Damon said, and Alaric couldn't hear any emotion in his tone.

''What?'' Alaric asked in shock. ''How? No! You didn't!'' He said, narrowing his eyes at Damon.

''No! How can you even think that?'' Damon asked, and Alaric saw he was hurt with his accusation.

''Okay, I'm sorry, Damon.'' Alaric apologized, then asked, looking around. ''But how did I end up being a vampire? The last thing I remember is being with Damon in the crypt, and then nothing.''

''It is my fault, Alaric, and you have no idea how sorry I am.'' Bonnie said, tears in her eyes. ''Esther put me under a spell and I came to you, cut my wrist and you fed from me. Damon was down, again, because of me. Luckily, Elijah was there and he stopped Esther to do more harm than she already did.''

"Elijah saw me lying unconscious outside the crypt and fed me his blood. We ran back into the crypt just in time. Bonnie was down and Esther was there, working a spell on you. Elijah killed her and we brought both of you here." Damon continued.

Elijah was glad he decided to stay near the crypt. He had a feeling his mother was not done, and he was right. Noticing an unconscious Damon, he quickly fed him his blood and when the older Salvatore opened his eyes, he said the name of his friend. They got there just in time.

''I see.'' Alaric said after a moment, when the story registered in his mind. ''It's okay, Bonnie, I don't blame you.''

''But I blame myself. The least I can do for you is to make you a daylight ring.'' Bonnie said.

''There will be no need for that.'' Alaric said.

''What?'' Damon's head snapped and he looked at Alaric sharply.

''I told you, Damon, I don't want to be a vampire. This doesn't change a thing.'' Alaric tried to reason the vampire who started to be angry with every word, and he could also see the pain in the vampire's eyes.

''So, what are you going to do now? Wait for the sun to come out and walk through the field for the last time?'' Damon spat.

''Damon.'' Stefan warned, seeing the strange behavior of his brother, but Damon paid him no mind, he kept staring at Alaric.

Elijah was the only one who figured what was going on, and he shook his head, looking at Stefan. He suspected it for a while, to be honest. He saw how close they were, but in the same time neither wanted to admit the truth. Damon and Alaric were, by now, glaring at each other, and judging by the duration, Alaric was the only one who was able to hold Damon's look. They all knew that and waited for the outcome.

Alaric felt strange looking at Damon. He suspected what the feeling was, but like every time, he pushed that feeling back. Damon was only his friend. The vampire will never know that his feelings had changed. Friendship became love. And part of him was certain Damon would never return those feelings back. So, it was better if he dies. He was incapable of watching for eternity as Damon pined over Elena.

''Yes. That is exactly what I'm planning to do.'' Alaric finally answered, and immediately noticed a flick of pain in those blue eyes he loved, but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

''Okay.'' Damon said, suddenly calm.

He didn't want to lose him, and his brain came up with one last card. He prayed with his whole heart it would work. Because, living alone for the rest of his life was unacceptable.

All of the sudden, Alaric felt uneasiness again, looking at the calm vampire, certain he had something planned. There was no way Damon would take his decision this calmly. He wasn't the only one. From the corner of his eye, he could see surprise written on everyone who was there. Before he could say goodbye to his friends, people he loved and cared about, Damon managed to shock them.

''The sun is about to rise. If that is what you really want, let's go then. We'll do it together.''

''Excuse me?'' Alaric spluttered, not sure he heard him right. ''What do you mean together?''

''I warn you, it will be painful. I should know, remember?'' Damon asked, instead of an answer.

To everyone's shock, he took his daylight ring off his finger and placed it on the nearest table.

''What the hell are you doing, Damon?'' Stefan asked alarmed, but Damon never averted his eyes from Alaric.

''Damon, stop playing games.'' Alaric narrowed his eyes at the vampire. ''We both know you wouldn't do it.'' He said, but part of him wasn't that sure.

The damn vampire sounded serious, and the raised eyebrow on him increased the fear he started to feel.

''Oh, really?'' Damon asked, raising an eyebrow in a challenging way.

A moment later, he was opening the front door and stepping out. He stood not far from the front door and turned around. Everyone rushed after him, and watched as the sun appeared behind Damon.

''Damon!'' Everyone shouted, looking at the vampire who started burning under the sun.

''Stay away! All of you!'' Damon warned, gritting his teeth in pain.

Alaric, who stayed in the shadow, yelled in alarm. ''Okay, you made your point. Get inside, Damon!''

''No. You said you want to die. Come and join me.'' Damon said, grimacing in pain.

''Damon, why are you doing this?'' Elena cried.

''Remember what I once told you, Ric? Where you go, I will follow.'' Damon said, looking at his best friend, the man he loved.

''Why?'' Alaric asked, and hope started rising in his heart.

''Because I love you. I love you with all my heart.'' Damon confessed his true feelings. ''I don't know when I started looking at you not as my friend, but as a man. A man I love. If you want to die, I will follow you even there.''

Everyone, except Elijah, was shocked to hear that, and Alaric's eyes watered. Stefan looked at his brother as if he was seeing him for the first time. He couldn't believe it! Damon was in love with Alaric.

''It's your call, Ric.'' Damon said, dropping to his knees, but his eyes were still firmly locked with Alaric's. ''Do you want to spend an eternity with me or you want to end it all? Right here, right now.''

''Yes.'' Alaric answered, tears falling down his cheeks.

''Yes to what?'' Damon asked.

''An eternity with you sounds great, because I love you too. Now, get your butt inside.'' Alaric answered with a smile.

However, Damon was, by now, weak and he couldn't move. Stefan and Elijah rushed toward him and carried him into the house. Caroline rushed into the basement, returning with a blood bag that Damon quickly drank. A few moments later, his burned skin healed and he looked at the man he loved and who loved him back.

''So, I have to actually burn under the sun to get a confession out of you?'' Damon smirked.

''You are an idiot! You could've died.'' Alaric scoffed at the vampire in his arms.

''But, it was worth it.'' Damon said, then asked. ''You really meant it?''

''Yes. I love you.'' Alaric answered, intertwining his fingers with Damon's, then said, looking at the ring less hand. ''It looks empty. Put your ring back on.''

Jeremy, who was standing next to the table where Damon put his ring, took it and threw it to Damon. However, it was Alaric who caught it in the air, and put it on Damon's finger.

''We are not even a day together and you already making a claim?'' Damon joked and Alaric rolled his eyes.

''Never again take it off.'' Alaric warned.

''So, should I make a daylight ring for you, Alaric?'' Bonnie asked.

Alaric looked at Damon and smiled. ''Yes. Somehow, an eternity with this idiot doesn't seems so bad.'' He smirked.

''Oh, you will love it, Ric!'' Damon smiled, then smirked at Elijah. ''I have a new goal.''

It was strange, but they became friends. Damon admired the Original vampire and wanted to be more like him someday.

''Which is?'' Stefan asked.

''Live for a thousand years.'' Damon answered, and Elijah rolled his eyes at him, then asked smugly.

''You sure you will live that long? With your idiotic behavior, I must confess, I can't see that happening.''

''That is what Ric is for. To keep me in check. Right, baby?'' Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Alaric.

''Yes, that is why I'm for.'' Alaric drawled, rolling his eyes, then planted his lips on Damon's.

It was something they both dreamed of but too afraid to make it true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Love it? Hate it? Thank you for reading, and please review. :)


End file.
